


Winchester Accounting and Co.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Business Rivals, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pining, business au sort of?, i haven't written in months so i return with smut, i'm sorry jesus, implied top cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is stuck at another one of his dad's boring business parties for Winchester Accounting. Luckily, he's not the only bored twentysomething in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Accounting and Co.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello there it's been a while
> 
> also i was too lazy to edit this so pointing out any painful errors would be appreciated

The room is full of men in suits and women in dazzling dresses, expensive chandeliers dangling from the sky and champagne passed all around. It's the third "business party" Dean has had to go to in a month, and he's sick of it -- his tycoon father dragged him along to each one, trying to teach him the ways of running a massive corporation and charming your way into a new customer. Charm is already something that Dean has, along with the looks and business skill. The only bad thing is that everyone here is over the age of fifty, he's being forced to wear a suit that doesn't quite fit right, and the only person he's interested in talking to is the son of his father's biggest rival.

Great.

Dean leans back against the fancy wallpaper, fizzy drink in hand and a scowl on his face. His father is somewhere in the middle of the room, probably bullshitting someone about the benefits their company offers. Dean knows full well that his dad is basically a professional liar, but he doesn't care -- after all, it's not like that'll be him in a few years. Dean has simpler plans than that, owning a little car shop somewhere farther from the city, maybe get a pet and a nice little house, charm the pants off the Novak kid in the corner --

 _Wait, what? Stop thinking that,_ Dean thinks to himself, shaking his head slightly to forget the intrusive thought. If circumstances were different, he would  _definitely_ be waltzing over to pretty Castiel Novak right about now, but the whole rival thing got in the way. But if not, well. Cas was as gorgeous as a twenty-year-old could be, fluffy brown hair and blue eyes. He always looked older than that, though; at first glance, Dean had thought he was at least in his mid-twenties. The guy seemed perpetually tired, aging him in a way that hadn't happened for Dean. Still, Castiel was stunning -- elegant and well-spoken, perfect posture and grace. Not only was he easy on the eyes, the guy had to be  _nice_ too. He'd raised money for charities, helped build a shelter downtown, Cas had even created the tutoring program that Sam used. 

In short, Dean thinks he's perfect. Perfectly unattainable and standing a mere thirty feet away, delicately holding a glass of champagne whilst speaking with an older woman. The lady smiled softly at him, patting his arm before glancing quickly over at Dean. Not expecting the glance, he turned away and gulped down some of his drink, hoping that at least Cas hadn't noticed. He stole another glance at the two, finding the woman pointing at him instead. She gave him a wry smile and walked off, leaving Cas alone and looking perplexed.  _Oh god. Oh god what did she say -- what did she SAY?_

Dean doesn't notice Castiel's soft footsteps. He doesn't look up until the other man clears his throat, Cas smiling softly when their eyes meet. 

"Hello." 

Dean forgets how his mouth works, gaping slightly at the rough tone. He'd always expected Cas to have some kind of lilting voice, like a melody. 

"Uh. Hi?" Dean smacks himself for letting it come out as a question, shakily extending a hand -- "The name's Dean Winchester."

Castiel smiles again, a gentle thing that makes Dean want to kiss him. "Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel Novak. That kind woman informed me that you'd been looking in our direction. I've been looking for an excuse to talk to you, and the opportunity presented itself." 

"You want to talk... to me?" Dean makes a valiant effort at not stuttering while Cas leans back next to him, sticking one hand into a pocket and appearing relaxed for the first time. 

There's that fucking smile again. He's gotta stop doing that or Dean is gonna jump him in the middle of the party. "Yes, Dean. I've been wondering how to get close to you so I can ruin Winchester Accounting and the Novaks will be victorious." 

For a second, Dean pales. Cas turns his head and there's something mischievous in his eyes. "That was a joke, if you couldn't tell."

Dean lets out a sigh, huffing out a laugh as the tension fades from his shoulders. The musicians in the corner start playing a softer song, the violinist letting her arm drift slower as the bow glides across the strings. They stand in silence for a moment, the chatter and music leaving no room for words. Dean takes the last gulp from his glass and deposits it on a nearby table. He steals a glance at Cas and finds the man already staring, tired eyes looking not so tired anymore.

"I hope that my mother has not influenced your opinion of me, Dean. I swear that I have no interest in --"

"Ruining the company, stealing our customers, blah blah blah. Yeah, my dad gives me the 'Evil Novak' spiel about five times a day."

At Cas' worried expression, Dean places a hand on his shoulder. "Not serious, dude. He hates your mom, but I don't think he knows what to think about you. Besides, you're too cute for anyone to hate you." 

Dean regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, dropping his hand from Castiel's shoulder and taking a tiny step back. "I mean, it'd always be nice to talk to someone else my age that gets stuck in all this shit. I-I mean I don't know about you but I don't give a fuck about the company." He shrugs quickly and sticks his hands in his pockets, clenching his jaw and hoping that the blush he feels doesn't show.  _How can I embarrass myself three times in less than ten minutes?_

"What do you care about?" 

"What?"

When Dean looks back up, Cas has moved away from the wall. He's standing a bit closer, both hands holding onto the champagne glass. There's a slight dusting of pink across his cheekbones, but Dean doesn't know if they guy is just a lightweight or if  _he_ had done that. Cas' gaze is focused solely on Dean, expression curious and slightly bashful. 

"What do you... give a shit about, if it isn't the company?" 

Hearing Cas cuss makes something hot trail down Dean's skin, so he tries to focus on the actual question. He still can't meet Cas' eyes, only occasionally making eye contact. "I don't know, just -- this whole life, I hate it. The stupid parties and the smooth-talking and the fucking champagne. It doesn't feel real." Dean pauses for a moment, taking a breath and holding Castiel's gaze for a full few seconds. Cas gives him a little nod to keep going, eyebrows slightly raised. "Cars are real. I just want to have an auto shop or something away from the city. I could still visit my brother here, maybe get an apartment or a house. Find someone to settle down with, if I ever find anyone like that. I don't know, Cas, but I do know that I don't want  _this."_

 Castiel nods once, eyes finally breaking away from Dean's face and focusing on his shoes instead. It gives Dean a chance to observe his features from up close, and Cas seems even more beautiful from this angle. "I've always wanted to work with charities. I figured that after I took over for my father, I could change the company and do something better with it. Something instead of mindlessly taking money and swindling people that don't know any better. I've always wanted to get a cat, as well." 

Somewhere in the distance, the music stops and a piano starts to play instead. Dean doesn't notice -- he's too busy looking into Cas' eyes, blue and green somehow having met after Cas had finished speaking. The people around them continue moving and talking, but it's just meaningless noise. Dean smiles, Cas mimicking the expression from a mere two feet away. 

"Look at us, Cas. Just two rebellious youngsters, out to fool John Winchester and Naomi Novak. Might as well move in together and write a book. Couldn't get the cat, though." Dean grins wider, cherishing the way Cas tilts his head.

"Why?"

"I'm allergic."

"No, why suggest moving in together? If you're going to propose, Dean Winchester, the first date is no place to do so." 

Cas smirks when Dean's jaw drops, leaning in closer until they're just a few inches apart. "I suppose we should kiss at least once before the wedding, but this is hardly a good place for that," Cas' voice gets lowers as he continues; it sounds like whiskey tastes. "I wouldn't want to face John Winchester's wrath if he caught his rival's child debauching his son in the middle of a business party." 

Dean swallows and brings a hand up Cas' arm, gently tugging before heading out of the room. They move quickly, but not too fast -- just as Castiel had said, they'd both be dead if they were discovered. Even so, Dean is too excited to not move a little faster; the prospect of getting to kiss a very hot Cas in a very short time period was driving him crazy. They find their way out of the main room, rushing through hallways until finding an empty smaller room. The place is massive -- an old mansion owned by one of the many CEOs in the building. 

The two men walk inside quickly, Cas shutting the door behind him with his foot. He leans forward and twists Dean around, one hand around Dean's bicep and the other resting on his waist. Dean's breath is caught in his throat. When Dean looks up at Castiel's face, all of the confidence from earlier has disappeared. Cas looks shy, the hand on Dean's bicep drifting down until they're simply holding hands. 

"May I kiss you?"

It's simultaneously the sweetest and hottest thing Dean has ever heard, so he responds the only way he knows how -- pulling Cas forward by the tie and kissing him as skillfully as possible in the current situation.

Cas tastes like the bubbles in the champagne, lips warm and slightly sugary. Dean twists a hand into Castiel's hair and tugs, wondering if Cas likes that kind of thing. From the answering moan, he thinks the answer must be yes. The hand on Dean's waist finds a way around him, rucking up the back of his suit and dress shirt until Cas can feel the heat of Dean's skin. Castiel's kisses are a sharp contrast to the way his hands move on Dean's body; his mouth is gentle, all lips and barely-there traces of tongue. Dean feels dizzy from it. 

It gets hot too fast, the air stifling around them. Dean drags his hands away from Cas' body and tugs at his blazer, hurriedly pushing at the navy jacket. Cas pulls it off the rest of the way and stares at Dean for a moment, eyes blown dark and his lips bright pink. He looks beautiful in the moonlight of the room, stars shining in the window outside. 

"You are absolutely  _enchanting,_ Dean," Cas speaks roughly, hands reaching up to frame the other man's face before placing his first rough kiss. He nips at Dean's lower lip harshly before soothing the action with a broad swipe of tongue, finally opening his mouth and slipping past Dean's lips. Dean's knees go weak at the way Cas licks at the roof of his mouth, his hands grasping for anything to hold onto. He lands at Cas' belt, fingers hooking inside and bringing their hips together. Both men groan at the contact, matching arousal in each of their pants. 

"Oh,  _god,"_ Dean mutters into the air, head falling back against the door as Castiel shifts to suck at his neck. "You better not leave any hickeys down there," he warns, one hand shifting up and curling into Cas' hair again.  _Damn,_ it's soft.

Cas lifts his head for a brief moment, staring at Dean with heat in his eyes. "If I can't leave them here, where  _can_ I leave them, Dean?" 

"Uh," is all Dean can think to say before Cas gives him one last chaste kiss before sinking to his knees. He unbuckles and unzips with deft fingers, pulling down Dean's slacks with one swift motion. Then he stares. And stares.

"What?"

Cas stares some more, and it isn't until Dean looks down that he remembers the underwear he'd put on that morning. He's glad that his shirt is still on or else Cas would be able to see the blush Dean is sure he's sporting all over his face and chest. "Okay, look, Batman is super cool and if you don't think that --"

Castiel interrupts him with a soft laugh, lifting back onto his feet and kissing Dean silent. "It's not fair that you can be devastatingly gorgeous and adorable simultaneously," Cas' voice is gentle and quiet, the words whispered between them. It feels intimate and close and Dean is scared by how much he likes it. Cas goes back down, kissing his cock through the fabric and making Dean gasp. 

He drags the boxers down before setting to work on Dean's right thigh. Castiel sucks in earnest, nipping and bruising with his mouth in the most erotic way possible. He's only touched Dean's dick once but he already feels like he's about to explode from the pressure. Castiel spends another two minutes on his other thigh, Dean's hands tangled in his hair, before finally moving on to the main event. 

"Holy  _shit,_ fuck fuck fuck FUCK  _Cas,"_ Dean tries to be as eloquent as possible given the current circumstances, but witnessing a very attractive male go all the way down in one fell swoop is enough to knock anyone back a notch. 

Castiel's lips are stretched wide as he sucks Dean down, tongue trailing under his cock while his hands keep Dean firmly pressed against the door. The guy is stronger then he looks, arms keeping Dean from bucking into his mouth. It's a challenge for Dean, to say the least -- he can feel Cas' throat working around his dick, the man shamelessly staring at Dean while giving him the best goddamn blowjob of his life. The only thing he can do is pant and card his fingers through Cas' hair, silently encouraging him.

Cas gives him one last suck before letting his hands up, encouraging Dean to use his mouth. Dean fucks gently, on hand still firmly gripping Cas' hair and the other cradling the side of his face. A few thrusts in and he lets go, Cas swallowing as Dean lets out a wanton groan.

"Oh  _fuck_ me," Dean gasps, settling back against the door and pulling Cas to his feet. Castiel's lips are wet and shiny. 

"Maybe later."

Dean almost chokes at the words, staring at the far-dirtier-than-he'd-expected Castiel Novak. He pulls on Cas' tie, dragging their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. Cas opens up easily, groaning softly into Dean's mouth. He can taste himself inside the heat of Cas' mouth, slightly salty and a bit sour. It's filthy and he loves it, shifting his hands to Castiel's lower back and pulling him in closer. At the press of a still very aroused Cas, Dean stutters out an apology before reaching down. Cas stops him, holding his hand instead.

"I'm fine, Dean. Besides, I'd like something to look forward to the next time my mother drags me to one of these things," Cas gazes at him with a softness in his eyes, something that looks like adoration despite the little time they've known each other. A worried expression flits across his face. "Only if you'd like to, of course." 

"What? Of course I want to do this again! How could you not think..." Dean stares at him for a second, wondering what had made Cas feel unsure. He decides to right that immediately, meeting his lips again with fervor. He drags his tongue across Cas' mouth, pulling away with a gentle bite. "Yes, I want to do this again." 

"Oh. Lovely, then. I suppose we should go back outside before anyone gets too suspicious." Cas exaggeratedly winks, the action making Dean burst out laughing. Cas smiles widely at him, turning away to find his jacket while Dean deals with his pants situation.

They try and make each other look as presentable as possible, but Dean gets distracted and starts kissing up and down Castiel's neck again. He nips along the lightly stubbled jaw, his hands dragging over the muscles of Cas' back. "Dean, the point was to stop making me want to shove you into a wall and kiss you senseless."

"I can't help that I've been wanting to do this since I saw you the first time a few months ago," Dean confesses, backing away with a grin. Cas just shakes his head, giving him a chaste kiss before opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! please leave any kind of comments or feedback, it'd make my day ~
> 
> p.s. hey there everyone it has been MONTHS but i'm back in full force


End file.
